El fox terrier, la nutria y el hurón
by Skinniy
Summary: AR - Sexto año, un baile, tres corazones... ¿Qué camino eligirá Hermione?  RonxHermionexDraco
1. Una idea desconcertante

**Capítulo I. Una idea desconcertante  
><strong>

**_RON:_**

Me Llamo Ronald Bilius Weasley, pero mis amigos me dicen Ron. Estudio sexto curso en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, tengo cinco hermanos mayores y una hermana menor; la cual está completamente colgada de mi mejor amigo. Mi mejor amigo es Harry Potter, no creo que haga falta explicarles quien es Harry, porque él es conocido en el mundo entero (en el mundo mágico, por lo menos).

Mi otra mejor amiga se llama Hermione Granger, una brujita insufrible y sabelotodo de la que estoy profundamente enamorado. ¿Curioso verdad? Si hace seis años alguien me hubiera dicho que me iba a quedar colgadito de Hermione, no lo hubiera creído y lo más probable es que me echara a reír, pero así es la vida; un día te pone de los nervios y al día siguiente te levantas y te das cuenta que la quieres.

Por supuesto no se lo había dicho a nadie, y a veces sentía que debía hacerlo, debía contárselo a Harry, para que me diera consejo y apoyo moral.

Un día salíamos del entrenamiento de Quidditch Harry y yo (ahora yo soy guardián), y decidí contárselo todo para desahogarme, le dije que si podíamos dar un paseo por los terrenos antes de ir a cenar.

— Vale —dijo Harry cuando llevábamos un rato caminando— ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

Era más que obvio que lo notaría, pero aún así no esperé que preguntara tan pronto— ¿Por qué piensas que me sucede algo?

— Porque si no te sucediera nada, en este momento estaríamos cenando y no caminando mientras los demás disfrutan del banquete—respondió al instante.

— Bueno si, me pasa algo.

Pero antes de que pudiera si quiera hablar lo escuché decir— No me lo digas, ya sé: mal de amores.

Pensé que Harry y yo llevábamos muchos años siendo amigos y me conocía demasiado bien, así que no tenía nada más que añadir.

— Sí. Mal de amores.

Me miró con curiosidad, como a la espera de que le confirmara lo que por alguna razón, aunque yo no se lo había dicho, ya sabía.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó al notar mi falta de interés por responder—. ¿Quién es la chica?.

Me pregunté cómo reaccionaría cuando al fin le dijera que era Hermione la causante de mis penas. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, de las millones de peleas, de las veces que nos dejamos de hablar y de los múltiples insultos de parte de ambos. ¿Se echaría a reír? ¿Me enviaría a la enfermería? ¿Pensaría que me he vuelto loco?

Pude sentir su mirada intensificarse cuando repitió— ¿Quién es la chica?

— La chica es —no podía posponerlo más, era el momento de mi confesión—… verás…. es…. es Hermione.

Su cara se iluminó de pronto, se llenó de una expresión de triunfo que no tuvo ni siquiera cuando le Gryffindor se coronó campeón luego de vencer por más de 300 puntos a Slytherin con Malfoy como buscador y para completar el cuadro, dijo con una enorme sonrisa:

— Lo sabía.

— ¿Cómo? —pregunté yo desconcertado.

Dándome unas suaves palmadas en la espalda y sin parar de sonreír comentó— Pues eso, ya lo sabía.

— Pero ¿Cómo? —repetí.

— Deberías verte como te quedas mirándola a todas horas, con cara de embobado, todo el tiempo —decía ahora entre risas—, cuando está en la biblioteca, cuando está en clase, cuando estamos en la sala común, por la mañana, por la tarde…

— Vale —dije azorado—. Detente, ya entendí ¿Tú crees que ella lo sepa?

— No lo sé —respondió con sinceridad— ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?

¿Preguntarle? Definitivamente tanto arriesgar su vida por el bien de la comunidad mágica le había afectado— ¿Estás loco? ¿Y qué me mande a freír espárragos?

— ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que te va a rechazar?

— Pues porque sí —terminé tajante la discusión.

Dejamos de caminar por los terrenos y nos dirigimos al gran comedor para cenar. Dentro del Gran Comedor, Hermione se encontraba sentada (como es lógico) en la mesa Gryffindor junto a Ginny, mi pequeña y a veces molesta hermana.

— Hola chicos — nos saludó con una sonrisa tan linda me hizo temblar las rodillas— ¿Dónde estaban?

— En el entrenamiento — respondió Harry, al momento en que tomábamos asiento y nos servimos pollo en un par de platos.

— Pero tardaron mucho ¿no? — preguntó ella curiosa.

Inmediatamente, como si un mecanismo extraño se activada dentro de mí, repuse— Como tú, cuando estás en la biblioteca —a lo que ella respondió con una dura mirada.

No me pregunten por qué me comportaba de ese modo, porque no lo sé. Quiero decir, cuando a uno le gusta una chica debe decirle cosas lindas para que ella le corresponda; pero lo cierto, es que de mí sólo salían comentarios desagradables e inoportunos para ella.

Cuando terminamos de cenar Dumbledore se puso de pie para decirnos algo, cosa que nos extraño bastante, porque generalmente solo hablaba en las grandes ocasiones.

— Queridos Alumnos —comenzó el anciano director—: Como todos saben nuestro mundo mágico no pasa por su mejor momento. Estamos viviendo tiempos oscuros, pero ustedes aun son jóvenes y deben disfrutar de su juventud —los murmullos no se hacían esperar entre el alumnado—; por eso hemos decidido que para mejorar los ánimos, se celebrara el próximo viernes un baile de primavera.

Lo que antes eran murmullos disimulados, aumentaron y aumentaron su intensidad y nivel de excitación. ¿Un baile? No había habido un baile desde el del torneo de los tres magos, y es verdad que la gente estaba algo triste por los últimos acontecimientos del mundo mágico. Voldemort se hacía fuerte escondido en alguna parte y cada vez se producían más desapariciones misteriosas de brujas y magos.

— Lo novedoso de este baile —continúo alzando la voz por encima de las voces— es que la iniciativa deberá ser por la parte femenina —si ya era difícil escuchar al profesor, con esto el ruido aumentó—. Es decir, los jefes de cada casa les darán a las chicas del colegio una pulsera con su nombre; las chicas deberán darle esa pulsera al chico con el que desee ir, y el chico llevara puesta la pulsera con el nombre de la chica hasta el día del baile.

Hermione bufo, al parecer no le hacía gracia la idea de tener que ser ella la que llevara la iniciativa.

— A mí me parece una idea muy divertida —dijo Harry.

Al día siguiente, la profesora McGonagall visitó la Sala Común de Gryffindor a primera hora de la mañana y comenzó a nombrar a todas las chicas por orden de curso, dándole sus pulseras a cada una.

— Hermione Granger —dijo la profesora.

Hermione se levantó despacio, recibió su pulsera y luego de atársela en la muñeca, vino a mostrárnosla. Ginny también nos enseñó la suya, eran de cuero marrón oscuro muy bonito, atadas con un nudo y en letras góticas estaban grabados sus nombres.

— Y… —me cargué de valor al hablar— ¿Ya sabes a quien le vas a dar la tuya, Hermione?

Me miró y sonriendo respondió— Puede ser.

Sentí enrojecer cada centímetro de mi piel y pensé que debería buscar un hechizo que evite que mi piel se ponga del mismo tono que mi pelo.

— Y tú, Ginny, ¿ya sabes a quien le vas a dar la tuya? —preguntó Harry sonriente.

— No… sí… no sé… aún —dijo mi hermana colorada.

Los días siguientes fueron de excitación para el colegio y de angustia para mí.

Algunas chicas ya habían dado sus pulseras a sus parejas; quienes las lucían orgullosos en sus muñecas. Sin embargo, mi atención estaba siempre puesta en la muñeca de Hermione: cada vez que la veía me apresuraba a revisar su muñeca izquierda con la mirada y me sentía aliviado cuando comprobaba que la pulsera aún seguía allí, en su sitio. Me ponía enfermo pensar en la pulsera de Hermione atada a la muñeca de otro tipo.

El caso es que solo quedaban dos días para el baile, Hermione conservaba su pulsera y yo conservaba mi esperanza.

Un día estábamos cenando cuando se acerco Hannah Abbott de Hufflepuff— Hola Ron.

— Hola Hannah —dije sin apartar la vista de mi plato.

— Verás, me preguntaba si te gustaría venir conmigo al baile.

En ese momento me quede impactado, no sabía qué hacer, Hannah me caía bien pero…. Mire a Hermione que parecía de repente muy interesada en el techo, luego mire a Harry que me miraba expectante, llevé mi mirada por primera vez a Hannah y luego volví a mirar a Hermione.

Me quedé mirándola un instante para luego responder— Lo siento Hannah, pero…

— Es igual — me cortó ella—. Hasta luego.

Hermione dejo de mirar al techo y luego me miro, su piel adquirió un leve tono rosado. ¿Se sonrojaba? ¿Por qué?

Como a la media hora se acerco Parvati con aires de princesita altiva, y se dirigió a Harry.

— Hola Harry.

— Hola Parvati — respondió por cortesía y sin mirarla.

— Vendrás al baile conmigo ¿Verdad? — preguntó muy segura de sí misma.

— No. Ya tengo pareja

Parvati se marcho ofendida.

— ¿Ya tienes pareja? ¿Quién es? —pregunté mirándolo fijamente.

Harry nos sonrió al tiempo que nos mostraba la pulsera que lucía en su muñeca y en la que se leía claramente: Ginny Weasley.

— ¿Ginny? —pregunté yo sorprendidísimo— ¿Tu pareja es Ginny?

Asintió sonriendo al igual que Hermione que con su cara de "yo ya lo sabía" se levantó y dijo— Me voy a la biblioteca.

Como siempre, Hermione terminaba en la biblioteca en los momentos más extraños, así que entre curiosidad por su desaparición y alegría por la cita de mi hermana con mi mejor amigo, subimos a la Sala Común, y nos sentamos en par de sillones junto al fuego.

— ¿Mi hermana? —seguía diciendo entre risas— ¿Vamos a ser cuñados? A lo que entre risas respondió— ¡Cállate! ¿Y tú qué?

— Yo nada —respondí serio.

— ¿Crees que Hermione te lo pedirá?

— No —sentencié—. ¿Sabes qué? Creo que le voy decir que si a la primera que me lo pida, porque Hermione irá al baile con algún prefecto cursi y yo me quedare solo.

En ese momento Lavender se acercó— Ron ¿vienes al baile conmigo? —preguntó sonriente.

— Vale —le respondí sin entusiasmo y mirando fijamente al fuego.

Lavender me puso la pulsera muy emocionada y se fue a cuchichear con Parvati; justo en el preciso momento que Hermione entraba por el retrato, cargada con su mochila. Vino hacia donde estábamos y se sentó en el sillón contiguo al mío, mientras yo seguía sumido en mis pensamientos mirando al fuego.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó.

Él sólo se encogió de hombros— Me voy al baño —se levantó y se fue.

Era tan predecible lo que pasaría… Seguramente Hermione había ido a la biblioteca a encontrarse con algún chico listo de nuestro grado o de séptimo, le había dado la pulsera y ahora venía a decirme, en son de paz quién era el afortunado, esperando que no me pusiera como loco al igual que hace dos años cuando salió con Krum.

Nos quedamos callados; sumidos en nuestros propios pensamientos. Yo miraba al fuego fijamente pensando en lo que acababa de pasar con Lavender, imaginando que MI Hermione iría del brazo de otro y yo me quedaría como idiota nuevamente… Ella simplemente se limitaba a ojear un libro.

— Oye Ron… —murmuró.

Con la mirada aún en el fuego respondí— ¿Sí?

— Que… bueno… —dudó— ¿Te gustaría… venir al baile conmigo?

Como si de pronto alguna fuerza extraña hubiera tirado de mí, giré la cabeza y la miré con ojos de plato— ¿Cómo?

Su rostro normalmente tranquilo y aspecto concentrado era una poesía, ahora una mezcla de mil cosas; sus mejillas sonrosadas, su sonrisa tímida, sus ojos brillantes llenos de… ¿ilusión? Con manos temblorosas me dio su pulsera. Parecía que mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse de mi pecho e ir tras ella, estaba experimentando una felicidad indescriptible, con cara de tonto (más de lo normal) y embobad viéndola sonreírme la tomé de sus manos…

Como si un balde de agua fría hubiera caído sobre mí, al momento en que iba a ponerme su pulsera, vi otra en mi mano: la pulsera de Lavender.

— ¡Oh! pero —fue lo único que pude decir—… Hermione… Lavender me lo pidió antes —sentí que mi felicidad se desvanecía al mismo tiempo que lo hacía su sonrisa; fueron unos instantes tensos, en los que yo me sentía estúpido y ella me miraba decepcionada.

De pronto forzó una sonrisa— Bueno, da igual.

— Hermione, yo…

— En serio. No pasa nada, Ron.

En un repentino movimiento tomó su pulsera y se levantó del sillón, caminando directamente y con decisión hacia donde estaban Seamus y Dean.

— Seamus, ¿tienes pareja? —le preguntaba sin mucho interés.

— No —le respondió parpadeando entre incrédulo y confundido.

— ¿Te gustaría venir al baile conmigo?

Con la cara de idiota más desagradable que he visto, Seamus Finnigan asintió y Hermione, MI Hermione, le entregó su pulsera. Yo, aún entre sorprendido y deprimido todo lo ocurrido en los últimos minutos; observaba la escena sintiéndome el ser más inútil de la tierra, hasta que ella se dio la vuelta y se acercó hasta donde estaba yo.

Mientras recogía su mochila murmuró— Buenas noches, Ron.

— Buenas noches, Hermione —fue lo único que pude responder.

Más rápido de lo normal y con un caminar extraño, Hermione se fue al dormitorio de las chicas, cruzándose en el camino con Harry, que volvía del baño.

Me miró raro, no pasó desapercibido para él mi expresión— ¿Qué te sucede?

— Que soy estúpido —respondí. ¿Realmente había sucedido? ¿Ella me lo había pedido? ¿Por qué demonios le había dicho que sí a Lavender?— soy muy, pero muy estúpido.

No tengo conocimiento de todo lo que dije las siguientes horas, pero Harry asegura que le costó bastante hacer que dejara de insultarme. A Harry le costó un rato que yo dejara de insultarme a mí mismo.

La mañana siguiente fue la más difícil y extraña de todas. Durante el desayuno, Hermione se comportó con normalidad, como si no hubiera sucedido nada la noche anterior; ella, Harry y yo, juntos como siempre, comentando cómo sería el baile de primavera que se celebraría esa misma noche.

— Bueno —opinaba Hermione—, supongo que como es un baile de primavera pondrán flores y eso…

Harry preguntaba — ¿Y qué hay de los alérgicos? ¿Qué pasa con los que tienen alergia al polen?

Comenté con seguridad— Pondrán flores antialérgicas —aunque en realidad no estaba seguro de que eso existiera—. ¿Me pasas la mantequilla?

— ¿Eso existe? —preguntó Harry acercándome la mantequilla mientras me miraba con curiosidad.

— ¿Y yo qué sé?

Pero como la sensata del grupo, Hermione habló luego de terminar su desayuno— No, pondrán flores normales; pero realizarán un encantamiento para que no den alergia, y que floten, cambien de color y eso.

Dio la hora de la primera clase y tuvimos que levantarnos del comedor para dirigirnos hacia las aulas; Harry y yo teníamos Adivinación, mientras que Hermione iba a Aritmancia, por lo que nos despedimos de ella al dirigirnos a la torre norte. Para variar íbamos tarde y por más que apresuramos el paso el destino parecía empeñado en detenernos; mi mochila se rompió y todos mis libros, pergaminos, plumas y demás, quedaron desparramados por el pasillo. La cereza del pastel fue Peeves, que se empeñó en molestarnos y hasta me robó un mapa de Astronomía alegando que era suyo y diciendo que no me lo devolvería. Al cabo de un rato logramos convencerlo, pero igual llegamos con 10 minutos de retraso a clase.

— Vaya, vaya —dijo la profesora Trelawney—. Menos mal que los espíritus ya me habían informado que ustedes dos se retrasarían, aquí tienen la tarea que tendrán como castigo para después de clase.

Y sin darnos oportunidad si quiera de protestar, nos dio un par de pergaminos y comenzó la clase, que resultó tanto o más aburrida de lo normal.

Según Trelawney, Harry iba a morir tres veces en poco tiempo, de maneras muy extrañas y condiciones misteriosas; Lavender y Parvati fueron las únicas que le creyeron: como siempre. Al terminar a clase, no sólo tuvimos que hacer un par de redacciones más, sino que debíamos limpiar las tazas de té donde todos los alumnos habíamos hecho las "predicciones".

— Lo que me faltaba —protesté apenas desapareció la profesora.

Harry me miró curioso— ¿Aun sigues triste por lo de Hermione?

— ¿Se me nota mucho? —respondí sin ganas, además, era más que evidente— Es que no lo puedo evitar, cada vez que pienso que le he dicho que no a MI Hermione, y que encima tengo que ir con Lavender, si tan solo hubiera esperado un poco más…

— Bueno —dijo él—, ¿por qué no lo miras por el lado bueno?

Ajá, tanta pelea con magos oscuros al fin habían vuelto estúpido a mi amigo— ¿Lado bueno? ¿Esto tiene lado bueno?

— ¡Por supuesto! —respondió sonriendo, aunque yo seguía sin entenderlo.

— ¿Y bien? —empezaba a desesperarme que pareciera saber algo que al parecer era evidente y aún así yo desconocía— ¿Cuál es el lado bueno? Porque francamente yo no le veo ninguno.

— Verás —comenzó—, si Hermione te pidió que fueras con ella, es por algo ¿no crees? —eso empezaba a tener sentido—. Yo creo que si te pidió que fueras con ella, y luego cuando le dijiste que no, ella se sintió decepcionada; es posible que ella sienta algo por ti.

¿Será posible?— ¿Tú crees? —pregunté algo incrédulo, mientras frotaba una taza.

— Claro, ¿Por qué te iba a pedir nada si no le gustaras? Se lo podría haber pedido a cualquier otro, ya sabes que últimamente Hermione se está poniendo muy linda y no le faltarían candidatos…

— Quizás solo me lo pidió por que no quería que la gritara como cuando fue con Krum —seguro esa era la verdadera razón.

— No creo —dijo mi muy optimista amigo—, ya sabes que Hermione no es de esas que hace las cosas que quieren los demás. Es independiente y todo eso: una chica moderna —una chica obstinada y terca, diría yo—. Además si fue por eso… ¿por qué se puso triste cuando le dijiste que no?

— No sé, Harry, no quiero hacerme ilusiones.

Salimos de la torre cuando acabamos de fregar las tazas y bajamos a cenar, todos los alumnos cenaron rápido para subir a prepararse para el baile; cuando Harry y yo entrábamos, Hermione salía.

— Los veo luego —nos dijo y desapareció entre la multitud que subía las escaleras.

Cenamos tan rápido como pudimos, no porque tuviéramos prisa; sino porque todo el mundo lo hacía y se nos contagió. Fuimos escaleras arriba y nos apresuramos a llegar a nuestras habitaciones y ponernos las túnicas; la mía era nueva, cortesía de los gemelos, de un color azul marino muy bonito y bastante moderna (no como la porquería que usé en cuarto año). Mientras los demás terminaban de arreglarse, no podía evitar mirar con cierto resentimiento a Seamus mientras lucía en su muñeca la pulsera de Hermione. Dean iría con Padma Patil y Neville con Eloise Midgen. Una vez listos, Harry y yo bajamos para encontrarnos con nuestras citas.

Todas las chicas se veían radiantes, llevaban adornos primaverales y flores por todas partes. En un momento no sé por qué tuve la necesidad de mirar hacia las escaleras de las habitaciones de las chicas y ahí estaba ella: Estaba realmente hermosas, en los últimos años se había puesto lindísima, la adolescencia le había sentado estupendamente y se había convertido en una mujercita preciosa.

Su túnica era azul también, de una tonalidad un poco más tenue que la mía, se había hecho un recogido muy lindo hacia atrás sujeto con florecitas y sobre el pelo que quedaba suelto también caían algunas flores. Lo sé, soy malo describiendo el atuendo de una chica, pero la palabra hermosa es la única que se me viene a la mente cuando pienso en cómo se veía.

Fue entonces cuando algo se apoderó de mí, fue como si hubiera tenido una revelación, como si de pronto todo hubiera sido claro: Al verla bajar tan linda por la escalera, comprendí que estaba enamorad de ella y no podía dejar que se me escapara; aunque hoy tuviera que bailar con Lavender, me prometí a mí mismo que conseguiría que Hermione me quisiese. Se acabó la timidez, se acabaron los complejos tontos y los comentarios estúpidos; estaba cansado de esperar que pasara algo, era hora de actuar. Esa muchachita era para mí, y no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie me la quitara.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Hola gente. Ando regresando un poco a lo antigüo. Hace un tiempo subí esta historia, pero en un arranque de locura borré todo en mi cuenta y me puse a "corregir" algunos detalles que le encontraba a las cosas... En su mayor parte la dejé como estaba originalmente, sólo me dediqué a corregir tonterías de ortografía o cosas que no quedaban muy claras, de ahí en fuera es la misma historia que tal vez leyeron hace un tiempo.

Próximamente irán encontrando aquí de vuelta mis antiguos fics en el orden en que fueron publicados la primera vez, sólo que medio corregidos y así.

Y bueno, creo que es todo.

Nos estamos leyendo.

Saludoxxx


	2. Decisiones tardías

**Capítulo II. Decisiones tardías  
><strong>

**_HERMIONE: _**

Mi nombre es Hermione Jean Granger, tengo 16 años y estudio en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería; estoy en el sexto curso y soy prefecta de mi curso. Soy una buena estudiante y tengo excelentes amigos: soy feliz.

A pesar de que en un principio me costó bastante hacerme a la idea de que soy una bruja, ahora doy gracias de pertenecer a este mundo maravilloso, y cada día que paso entre los muros de este colegio, me fascina más; aunque ahora el mundo mágico se encuentre en una grave crisis, debido a Lord Voldemort, pero no hablemos de eso que me hace sentir temor y hay cosas más importantes que pensar cuando se tienen 16 años ¿no creen?

El caso es que Dumbledore propuso esta estupidez de baile de primavera con las pulseras de cuero y todo eso. He de reconocer que la idea era muy buena, pero eso nos trajo a todas las chicas del colegio grandes quebraderos de cabeza.

— ¿A quién le vas a dar tu pulsera? —me preguntó un día Ginny mientras bajábamos a comer.

— Pues… no sé —yo tenía muy claro a quien se la quería dar, pero no me atrevía a hacerlo. Últimamente había surgido algo en mi interior (sé que suena cursi, pero es así): sentía atracción por Ron. No lo podía evitar, me atraía, me ponía nerviosa cuando me miraba, me rozaba o incluso cuando se metía conmigo. Es decir, que Ron me gustaba. Yo sabía que él no me correspondía por que yo no soy el tipo de chica que le gusta a Ron, a él le gustan las que parecen veelas, las tontas insípidas sin cerebro, como por ejemplo, Fleur Delacour.

— Claro que lo sabes —me dijo ella—, quieres dársela a Ron.

Sí, me conocía muy bien, pero yo era bastante buena fingiendo (o eso creía)— ¿Cómo?

— Pues eso —continúo—, quieres dársela a mi hermano y francamente, no sé porqué no lo haces; él está loco por ti.

— Ginny, no digas tonterías.

No tengo idea de dónde podría estar sacando esas ideas, pero la realidad era otra muy diferente, una completamente contraria: Yo estaba loca por él. Le cambié el tema.

— ¿Y tú? —ataqué sabiendo de antemano la respuesta que me daría— ¿A quién piensas darle tu pulsera?

— Sabes muy bien a quien quiero dársela —respondió arqueando las cejas.

Pero por supuesto que lo sabía, de hecho, creo que cualquiera en el colegio sabría la respuesta a esa pregunta. Ginny estaba enamorada de Harry desde siempre, claro que el tonto de mi mejor amigo tardó bastante en darse cuenta lo linda que era ella y aunque mi amiga dudaba que él la correspondiera, yo estaba casi segura que estaba equivocada; Harry había estado muy pendiente de Ginny últimamente, y le había dicho que no a varias chicas que intentaron invitarlo al baile.

— Pues yo creo que deberías dársela —comenté—, si no lo haces te pasarás la vida preguntándote qué hubiera pasado si se la hubieras dado. Quien no arriesga no gana, Ginny.

— ¿Sabes? —me dijo ella— creo que lo haré, aunque puede que antes me tome una poción del valor para que mi piel no se vuelva del mismo tono de mi pelo.

— Pues aunque admito que sería una buena idea, no creo que la necesites. Buena suerte, Ginny.

Dio un par de pasos y sin volverse se detuvo para decirme— ¿Sabes otra cosa, Hermione? Creo que deberías aplicarte tus propios consejos: "Quien no arriesga no gana".

Me quedé ahí hecha una estatua viviente, después de todo, Ginny tenía razón. No perdía nada intentándolo y al final siempre podría inventar alguna excusa si Ron me decía que no, algo así como que no hay alguien que me guste, o que prefiero ir con mis amigos a ir con algún patán, qué se yo, algo me inventaré.

La mañana siguiente, me encontraba en el baño de las chicas justo después de darme una relajante ducha y llegar a la conclusión de que si se presentaba el momento, ese mismo día invitaría a Ron al baile. Me estaba vistiendo cuando escuché a alguien entrar ruidosamente y decir mi nombre gritando nerviosamente.

— HERMIONE! ¡HERMIONE! —era Ginny.

Me apresure y fui donde estaba ella — ¿Qué pasa Ginny? ¿Qué sucede? —pregunté mientras ella me tomaba de las manos y saltaba mientras reía nerviosamente— ¿Qué sucede? —insistí.

— ¡Lo hice, lo hice! —repetía una y otra vez.

— ¿Qué hiciste? —le decía mientras saltaba con ella contagiada de su emoción.

— ¡Le pedí a Harry que me acompañara al baile y aceptó! ¡Dijo que ya era hora de que se lo pidiese por que llevaba varios días esperando! ¿Puedes creerlo?

— ¡Qué alegría, Ginny! – grité realmente muy contenta y las dos gritamos, reímos, y dimos vueltas hasta que de pronto ella se detuvo y con gran curiosidad y un semblante serio me preguntó:

— ¿Y tú? ¿Se lo has pedido ya ha mi hermano?

Toda la felicidad que sentía por mi amiga de pronto desapareció. Sí, quería ir con él y sí, también lo había estado pensando mucho, incluso llegué a la conclusión de que lo haría, pero ahora que parecía tan cercano el momento, de nuevo me encontraba pensando que era una mala idea.

— No — respondí seria— ¿Por qué piensas que quiero ir con tu hermano?

— Porque no soy tonta —respondió— y tengo ojos en la cara.

La cosa es que con todo esto de Ginny y Harry juntos para el baile, la alegría y valentía de mi pelirroja amiga se me contagió, así que después de que Ron le dijera que no a Hannah Abbott en la cena, decidí que iba a hacerlo; no tenía nada que perder, me iba a arriesgar.

Estuve un rato en la biblioteca, tenía que relajarme y no había nada más tranquilizador para mí que una lectura después de cenar, así que me entretuve un buen rato y cuando me encontraba lista, me levanté y me dirigí a la sala común para encontrarme con un Ron serio y triste mirando al fuego.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —le pregunté a Harry que se había levantado para ir al baño, a lo que hizo caso omiso.

Estaba nerviosa y bueno, él no parecía darse cuenta que estaba ahí esperando la oportunidad perfecta para pedirle que asistiera conmigo al baile, así que decidí hacerlo de una vez por todas.

— Oye Ron… —comencé murmurando.

— ¿Si? —dijo él sin mirarme.

— Que… bueno… —dudé yo, mil cosas se me pasaron por la cabeza, ¿Qué haría? ¿Se reiría de mí? Pensé en salir corriendo, en preguntarle cualquier otra cosa, pero luego vino a mí esa frase que le había dicho a Ginny antes "Quien no arriesga no gana" y entonces lo dije— ¿Te gustaría… venir al baile conmigo?

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó mirándome al fin con una cara de asombro y los ojos del tamaño de un plato.

Estaba totalmente aterrada, podía sentir mi temperatura corporal subiendo, seguramente ahora estaría completamente sonrojada y a pesar de todo, no pude reprimir una tímida sonrisa mientras esperaba ilusionada a que respondiera que sí. Como pude, me armé de valor nuevamente y extendí mis manos llena de nerviosismo hacia él ofreciendo la pulsera con mi nombre para encontrarme con que él la aceptaba y hasta parecía feliz de que se lo hubiera pedido, pero justo cuando estaba por ponérsela y mi corazón parecía estar a punto de estallar de tanta felicidad él se quedó petrificado y su rostro se ensombreció.

— ¡Oh! Pero... —"pero", esa palabra no debería aparecer justo ahora, se suponía que debía ser un "sí" o un "no", no un "pero" — Hermione… Lavender me lo pidió antes —dijo al tiempo que un balde de agua helada parecía volcarse sobre mí y mi sonrisa desaparecía.

Sin embargo, forcé nuevamente la sonrisa— Bueno —dije intentando no parecer muy decepcionada—, da igual.

— Hermione, yo… —se veía realmente contrariado, triste.

— En serio. No pasa nada, Ron —insistí antes de tomar mi pulsera nuevamente, levantarme del sillón e ir directamente hasta donde estaban Seamus y Dean para hacerme de una pareja al fin, así que cuando Seamus aceptó, le entregué mi pulsera y regresé para despedirme de Ron y luego subir a mi dormitorio y desaparecer del mundo por una noche.

Estuve pensando demasiado, sobretodo en la reacción de Ron que me había dejado totalmente desconcertada. Desde luego no me esperaba algo así, sino algo más, no sé, mucho más… Ron… Y a pesar de todo, aunque había terminado por decirme que no, parecía triste y decepcionado. Yo no podía reprocharle nada, la culpa había sido toda mía por tardarme demasiado en armarme de valor y pedírselo, tal vez si se lo hubiera pedido antes, sería diferente.

A pesar de todo, de que por dentro me sentía terriblemente triste y deprimida, decidí comportarme como si nada hubiera sucedido, no quería que Ron pensara que me sentía despechada o algo así, por lo que la mañana siguiente comentamos sobre el baile y la decoración que pondrían. Intente que Ron no se diera cuenta que le miraba, pero es que no podía evitarlo, se le veía tan lindo.

El día transcurrió tan deprisa que cuando me di cuenta, ya me encontraba en el Gran Salón cenando rápidamente (como todo el mundo) acompañada de Ginny y Neville, ya que Harry y Ron se encontraban castigados por llegar tarde a Adivinación. Cuando salía del comedor me los topé justo antes de subir a mi habitación para arreglarme, aunque en realidad no tenía ganas de ir al baile con Seamus.

Llevaba un buen rato enredada en la toalla, sentada sobre mi cama mirando mi vestido colgado mientras ondeaba con el viento que se colaba por la ventana cuando escuché que alguien tocaba la puerta y segundos después, Ginny aparecía por la puerta.

— ¿Aún estás así? —preguntó mientras se acercaba a mí ya lista, luciendo realmente precisa.

— Sí —le respondí desganada y me dejé caer sobre mi espalda.

— Vamos, Hermione, no seas tonta —decía al tiempo que me levantaba de la cama y comenzaba a desenredarme el cabello—. Tienes que arreglarte, queda menos de una hora para el baile —apartó el cabello de mi rostro descubriendo cientos de lágrimas contenidas en mis ojos— ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada —respondí limpiándome el rostro y dándole la espalda—, solo que no tengo ganas de ir.

— Pero tienes que ir Hermione porque…

— Ya sé que tengo que ir, sólo que no me apetece.

— ¿Es por Ron? —preguntó perspicazmente la pelirroja, era hora de confesarme.

— Sí, es por Ron…

— Lo sabía.

— Es que —comencé mientras me levantaba y me sentaba frente al espejo para arreglar el desastre de mi rostro lloroso—… verle con la pulsera de Lavender en la muñeca me pone enferma, en serio…

— Pues lo que tienes que hacer —dijo ella adoptando un tono casi maternal mientras se acercaba y me abrazaba por la espalda— es ponerte la túnica y lucir muy linda esta noche para que el vea lo que se ha perdido.

Tal vez tenía razón, tal vez no, pero debía hacerle caso. Así que me arreglé con su ayuda y en tiempo record, logramos un buen resultado.

— Te ves preciosa —susurró al mirarme completamente lista.

— No me veo preciosa —reproché—, porque no soy preciosa.

— En serio, Hermione. Quedaste lindísima.

Siendo la hora de vernos con nuestras respectivas parejas, decidimos bajar para encontrarnos con la mayoría de los chicos ya listos y luciendo geniales. Sin proponérmelo, él fue al primero que vi: Se veía guapísimo con su túnica azul oscuro mientras charlaba con Harry, justo antes de que éste se diera cuenta de que su chica se encontraba conmigo y se la llevara de una buena vez.

Confundida y algo incómoda, permanecí en mi sitio sin poder encontrar entre la multitud a Seamus cuando Ron se giró y se acercó a mí. No parecía estar buscando a Lavender, venía directamente hacia mí mirándome de una manera que nunca había visto en él y con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro, de esas que me desarmaban en segundos.

Era absurdo estar ahí parados el uno frente al otro sin decir nada, él era mi amigo, uno de los mejores y aunque sentía algo más por él, no podía dejar que eso echara todo a perder; así que respiré profundo y caminé directamente hasta él para platicar un poco mientras aparecía Seamus o Lavender…

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Hola de nuevo, si creyeron que Skinniy no volvería, estan muy equivocados, puede que tarde, pero seguiré por aquí... Como verán, empiezan los problemas y las complicaciones, veremos qué pasa más adelante.

Saludoxxx


	3. El Baile

**Capítulo III. El Baile  
><strong>

**_HERMIONE: _**

— Hola, Ron —inicié el dialogo como lo hubiera hecho cualquier otro día— ¿Has visto a Seamus? —el tipo obviamente no me importaba, pero necesitaba sacar algo de conversación.

Me miró de una forma que no sabría describir y puso una de sus hermosas sonrisas— No.

— Bueno y… ¿no buscas a Lavender? —fingí indiferencia ante ese hecho.

— ¿Por qué iba a buscarla?

— Porque es tu pareja de baile.

— Me importa un pimiento Lavender —respondió él sin dejar de sonreírme y debo admitirlo, ahora sí me había dejado sorprendida—, prefiero mil veces quedarme aquí, simplemente conversando contigo, que bajar al baile con ella.

— ¿Cómo? —alcancé a preguntarle entre aturdida, confundida y avergonzada, mientras podía sentir cómo mi temperatura corporal se iba elevando. «_¿Qué le sucede?_» pensé.

Se acercó y haciendo a un lado un mechón de mi cabello, rozando con sus labios mi oreja, soltó— ¿Te dije que estas muy linda?

Si en algún momento llegué a creer que estaba confundiendo sus intenciones, con esta última me lo había dejado muy claro. Ronald Weasley, uno de mis mejores amigos de toda la vida, del que estaba enamorada y al que creí ser el hombre más tímido e inseguro del mundo estaba coqueteando conmigo, halagándome, dejándome totalmente petrificada y atontada. «_¿Me estará tomando el pelo?»_ me pregunté y no pude evitar abrir la boca.

— ¿Te burlas de mí, Ronald Weasley? —le pregunté mirándolo con recelo.

Apartándose un poco aún con esa sonrisa en los labios— Vaya, Hermione, parece que nos sabes aceptar un cumplido —me miró de arriba abajo sin cambiar de gesto y continuó—. Te digo que estás linda y piensas que me estoy burlando.

— Bueno, es que yo —intenté defenderme de algún modo.

— Si digo que te ves linda, es porque definitivamente te ves linda.

Sí, acababa de confirmarme lo que ya había deducido: Me estaba coqueteando, no era una broma. Bueno, «_Este juego lo pueden jugar dos»_.

— Sé que me veo linda —le respondí una vez que mi razón recobró el control de mi voz—, pero creo que lo correcto es que reserves tus tan originales cumplidos para Lavender, quizá a ella sí le hagan efecto —«_touché_» pensé.

Sin embargo, lejos de retirarse, soltó una leve risa— No le pienso hacer a Lavender absolutamente ningún cumplido, porque dudo que ella pueda llegar a lucir la mitad de bonita que tú esta noche.

Si estuviera en medio de una pelea de box muggle, seguramente esto hubiera equivalido a un perfecto _knock out_. Me dejó muda, clavada en mi sitio, totalmente petrificada (sí, de nuevo) y justo cuando abrí la boca para intentar ponerlo en su sitio apareció Seamus de la nada.

— ¡Hermione! ¡Al fin te encuentro! Llevo un rato buscándote —supongo que notó mi expresión porque luego de unos segundos en los que yo seguía sin moverme y Ron no dejaba de sonreírme de esa manera, agregó—. Luces fabulosa. ¿Bajamos? —me tendió el brazo.

— ¿Qué? —por fin pude reaccionar.

— ¿Qué si bajamos? —repitió.

— ¡Ah! Sí, claro. Hasta luego Ron.

Iba tan metida en mis pensamientos durante el trayecto, que no noté el recorrido desde la torre de Gryffindor hasta el Gran Comedor, hasta que ya nos encontrábamos frente a las enormes puertas de madera que se abrían de par en par ante nosotros.

El vestíbulo seguía lleno de gente que esperaba a sus parejas de otras casas o a amigos para entrar en grupos más grandes. El gran comedor estaba adornado con una multitud de flores (antialérgicas, como imaginamos) de todas las variedades, colores y formas, mientras que bolitas de luz flotaban sobre las mesas y pequeñas mariposas revoloteaban por todas partes.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo impresionante de la decoración, la comida y la música, el baile me resultó completamente aburrido y desesperante con Seamus que cada que intentaba bailar conmigo, se la pasaba pisándome. Así que mi salida más rápida y fácil fue enviarlo por algo de tomar mientras observaba a Harry y a Ginny pasándosela en grande, bailando y riéndose sin parar; y del otro lado del salón, Lavender y Ron que lucían tan aburridos como nosotros.

A la mitad del baile ya estaba hasta las narices de Seamus, que entre pisotones y sus intentos por mostrarme algunos de los encantamientos que había aprendido (y que casi prenden fuego al centro de mesa), decidí darme una vuelta y sentarme cerca de donde estaban Ginny y Harry bailando con la esperanza de que me vieran y se acercaran a conversar.

— Podría preguntarte cómo te la estás pasando —decía mi pelirroja amiga mientras se acercaba—, pero creo que la respuesta es más que obvia.

— Déjame decirte que es una completa tortura —le respondí mientras veía a lo lejos que Seamus me buscaba entre la multitud «_¿o buscaría a alguien más?_»—. Es aburridísimo y tiene dos pies izquierdos, pero dime, ¿dónde has dejado a Harry?

— Fue a buscarme algo de beber —sonrió dulcemente.

— Sabes que me alegra mucho, ¿cierto?

— ¿Qué?

— Que las cosas al fin se estén dando entre ustedes —desde siempre había estado enamorada de él y era justo que él al fin la tomada en cuenta—. Sería un tonto si no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo linda que eres. Me da gusto que se la estén pasando tan bien.

— Tú también te la estarías pasando bien si te decidieras a sacar a bailar a mi hermano —me señaló a mi lindo pelirrojo que ahora se encontraba un poco más animado mientras conversaba con Neville.

— Por supuesto que no —«¿_Sacarlo a bailar?» _Ginnydebía estar loca—, es él quien debe sacarme a bailar.

— Pues según Dumbledore no, Hermione. Se supone que en este baile, las chicas somos las que debemos llevar la iniciativa.

Me quedé ahí sentada, pensando en lo que acababa de decirme Ginny, en lo que me había dicho antes de bajar y en lo que hubiera sido si me hubiera animado a invitarlo a tiempo. Estaba tan absorta que no me di cuenta cuando Harry apareció con las bebidas y se llevó a mi amiga de vuelta a la pista de baile.

Pude sentir la mirada de Ginny sobre mí y le sonreí para que no se preocupara por mí y disfrutara su noche, mientras yo seguía ahí, sumida en un inmenso mar de dudas, mirando a Ron que efectivamente no tenía ningún interés en Lavender. «_¿Debía invitarlo a bailar?»_ Tal vez Ginny tenía razón, pero había olvidado algo: Yo no era su pareja. El punto del baile era que viniéramos en parejas, que las chicas invitaran a su chico y así llegaran. Yo lo había invitado, pero él me rechazó, me dijo que no. Si quiere bailar conmigo, debería ser él quien me lo pidiera.

Regresé a mi mesa, pero al cabo de unos minutos, Seamus había notado mi escaso entusiasmo (lo había rechazado en todos y cada uno de los intentos que había hecho); así que sin ningún remordimiento, comenzó a conversar con un grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw que estaban descansando en la mesa de al lado.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Hola gente. Pues pasó lo que tenía que pasar y Skinniy al fin volvió... no prometo nada, soy mala para cumplir promesas que involucran actualización de fics, pero ando de terca, así que probablemente me vean seguido por aquí.

Si siguen teniéndome fe y leyéndome, pues sólo puedo darles las gracias.

Saludoxxx


	4. Vueltas del destino

**Capítulo IV. Vueltas del destino**

**_HERMIONE:_**

Entre harta y cansada, me levanté y salí del Gran Comedor rumbo al exterior del castillo; caminando sin ningún cuidado y sin mirar hacia dónde me dirigía. Sentía un enorme peso en mis hombros, como si llevara mi mochila repleta de libros y caminara lentamente por las escaleras rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor al final de un pesado día de clases. Ron se encontraba con Lavender, Harry estaba con Ginny… Mi cabeza comenzó a llenarse de un sinfín de imágenes y recuerdos que empezaron a agolparse en mi cabeza; necesitaba estar con alguien. «_¿Quién?» _pensé y en el momento una voz que parecía venir de alguna parte de mí respondió sin dudar «_Ron_»... pero él estaba allá, en el Gran Comedor, con Lavender; aburrido o no, pero se encontraba con ella y eso era lo que importaba ahora.

Mis pies seguían andando sin cuidado por los terrenos, sin darme cuenta qué tan lejos de la entrada del castillo me encontraba ahora, hasta que me percaté del frío que reinaba en el exterior y me detuve. Definitivamente necesitaba a alguien, justo en ese momento sentía la necesidad crecer dentro de mí. Siempre fui una chica bastante independiente y que no necesitaba de nadie más para alcanzar sus metas o protegerse a sí misma, pero justo en este momento, sentía que eso era justamente lo que necesitaba, lo que más anhelaba. Quería sentirme querida de la misma forma en que Ginny era querida por Harry, protegida, segura; saber que en las noches de frío, alguien más me daría su abrigo y me acompañaría en soledad. Un enorme temor inundó mis sentidos y deseé no estar sola, ni en ese momento, ni nunca más; pero sobre todo, no estar ahí, en los terrenos, alejada de todos y sin nadie que pudiera venir en mi auxilio si algo ocurría. A pesar de encontrarme en Hogwarts, mi segundo hogar, no podía expresarlo de otra forma: Tenía miedo.

Ahí, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, algo me decía que no era la única persona fuera del castillo, podía sentir que alguien más se encontraba cerca, muy cerca de mí. «_¿Eso fue un suspiro?_» Me quedé completamente inmóvil, tratando de escuchar a esa persona y saber exactamente dónde se encontraba. «_¿Será que de verdad hay alguien más y no me lo estoy imaginando? ¿Podría ser Ron?_» Ron… Tenía que sacármelo de la cabeza, era una tontería, Ronald Weasley y yo, no podía ser, éramos sólo amigos. Me giré y comencé a caminar rápidamente de regreso al castillo, ya no me importaba si la túnica se arrastraba por el suelo y se ensuciaba con la tierra humedecida por el rocío de la noche, simplemente tenía que regresar.

Mientras caminaba lo más aprisa que podía y miraba hacia atrás a cada momento, la túnica se enredó en uno de mis pies y casi caigo al suelo. «_Te lo mereces, Hermione. Eso te pasa por seguir pensando en él_» Era una tonta, me sentía como una chiquilla tonta de segundo año enamorada de Gilderoy Lockhart por las mentiras de sus libros… pero mientras pensaba eso, ocurrió nuevamente, tropecé, y esta vez no pude ser capaz de mantenerme en pie, yendo a dar por completo sobre el césped húmedo; entonces lo escuché.

Pasos rápidos acercándose a mí entre la oscuridad, una silueta que aparecía a contraluz y cuya identidad se refugiaba en las sombras, negándome la oportunidad de reconocerlo: Me tendió una mano y me ayudó a ponerme de pie.

— ¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES AQUÍ? ¡ESTÁS TRAMANDO ALGO! —le grité entre asustada y molesta— ¿Has estado siguiéndome? Desvanécete, puedo cuidarme perfectamente sin tu ayuda.

Me miraba con su pálido semblante muy serio— No estaba siguiéndote, Granger —«_¿Granger? ¿Cuándo dejé de ser la "asquerosa sangre sucia"?»_— He estado fuera casi todo el baile; ya estaba aquí cuando llegaste, te vi salir del castillo.

Algo en el tono que había usado Draco Malfoy me hizo sentir como una niñita malcriada, aunque no sabía exactamente qué era.

— Lo que tú digas. Adiós.

— Espera —murmuró y lo ignoré mientras me alejaba a grandes zancadas—, espera… Granger, espera… Granger… ¡Hermione! —me detuve al escucharlo decir mi nombre y me giré hacia él, que permanecía en su sitio, mirando a la nada.

Había algo extraño en todo eso. ¿Sería porque Malfoy no estaba usando su tonto acento de pedante ni arrastraba las palabras? ¿Porque me estaba mirando de una manera que no encajaba con él? ¿O porque me había llamado por mi nombre? Nunca lo hacía, le encantaba decirme cosas como "sangre sucia", llamarme por mi apellido cuando bien me iba o simplemente dirigirse a mí con algún insulto.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Malfoy? —lo reté con una mirada de autosuficiencia—¿Te da miedo estar solo fuera del castillo? ¿No está tu "papi" para cuidarte como un be...

— Tampoco yo... disfruté... el baile... Hermione —me interrumpió.

Parecía estarle constando un gran esfuerzo decirlo y ahora su mirada se encontraba en sus zapatos, con una atención que parecía que quería ver sus pies a través de ellos y aunque aún conservaba su postura altiva y su arrogancia habitual, había algo más en él que no lograba describir, pero… «_¿Quién demonios se cree para imaginarse que yo…?_»

— ¿Y quién te ha dicho que yo no he disfrutado el baile? Porque déjame decirte que yo… si yo he salido es… es porque… en fin... he querido tomar un poco de aire... tanto bailar... sí, es por eso... ajá...

Sabía que mis argumentos eran totalmente falsos y sacados de la manga, podía sentir cómo se les salía el aire como si fueran un globo pinchado que perdía forma y terminaba por los suelos, sin nada en su interior. Una parte de mí pensaba que en ese momento Malfoy y yo teníamos algo en común. No podía mantener un tono frío, era como si yo también me quedara sin aire en cada frase.

— Sí, claro. Lo que tú digas —me miraba de nuevo, pero aún no se animaba a dar un paso—. Rechazaste a Finnigan muchísimas veces, cada que te invitaba a bailar… además, no parecías muy feliz de estar con él, creo… creo que tu atención estaba en otro sitio.

— ¡Me has estado espiando!

— No, yo sólo…. te he estado mirando un poco... es difícil no hacerlo, estás... muy guapa...

¿Qué era eso que sentía en mi estómago? ¿Qué significaría el revoltijo? ¿Por qué no pude responder las palabras de Draco Malfoy? O más importante aún… ¿Por qué seguía ahí frente a él?

— Hermione.

¡Catapún! ¿Qué estaba pasando en ese momento ahí fuera? ¿Por qué estaban confundiéndome tanto las mentiras de Malfoy? «_Mentiras»_ Es que eso es lo que tenían que ser, sólo mentiras. Seguro estaba planeando algo, el muy tonto. ¿Por qué me había quedado muda? ¿Y qué era lo que Malfoy tenía en la cara? ¿Nunca le había visto eso? Parpadeé y lo miré atentamente, entonces noté lo que me había sorprendido tanto: Malfoy sonreía con una mezcla de miedo y timidez mientras me miraba, con una sonrisa inusitada en él; una sonrisa tierna y hasta sincera. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que fuera posible que sonriera así.

— Hacefró... —solté.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Que hace frío... dije… que hace frío —sí, lo sé. Sabía que era muy tonto el comentario, pero mi cerebro no tuvo una mejor idea para romper el silencio incómodo mientras Malfoy me sonreía.

Al segundo siguiente me di cuenta de que había sido el peor comentario de todos los que podía haber dicho, si lo que deseaba era salir de esa situación extraña, pues Malfoy se acercó a mí con paso firme y me dio su capa para abrigarme.

— Póntela —dijo mientras la pasaba sobre mis hombros y dejaba sus manos ahí. Comencé a temblar.

Sentí como si de pronto me pusieran de cabeza y vaciaran todos mis recuerdos. Únicamente era consciente de que mis manos ahora se encontraban contra su pecho y mis ojos se habían clavado en los suyos, pudiendo ver en ellos el temor y a la vez el coraje que había acumulado para lo que venía después. Noté cómo se acercaba a mí lentamente, mientras sus manos descendían con delicadeza hasta mi cintura procurando reducir la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos y lo dejé abrazarme: Me sentía segura.

De alguna manera, Draco Malfoy me estaba dando lo que yo necesitaba en ese preciso momento, un caballero andante en su brillante armadura que me protegía. Sus brazos a mi alrededor me daban una seguridad que sólo había imaginado con Ron. Tal vez fue por la situación en general o simplemente por mi sensación de soledad, pudo haber sido su sonrisa, pudo haber sido lo cualquier cosa; era una locura.

— Draco —susurré a escasos milímetros de su rostro.

— No digas nada.

La distancia entre los dos desapareció y pude sentir sus suaves labios sobre los míos. Un beso que comenzó tímidamente, con el temor en sus ojos y el desconcierto en los míos… un beso que se fue tornando apasionado y lleno de necesidad… porque era precisamente eso lo que sentíamos en ese momento, una enorme necesidad el uno del otro.

Pasado un tiempo, que pudo resultar haber sido unos segundos, minutos u horas, nos separamos. Parecíamos un par de chiquillos dando el primer beso, ambos acalorados y sonrojados hasta las orejas. Caminamos hasta un banco que se encontraba en el jardín, cobijados por la oscuridad de la noche, protegidos por un silencio que a la vez era insoportable y que al no soportar más, decidí terminar.

— Draco.

— Hermione.

Dijimos a la vez, lo que nos causó que el sonrojo se acrecentara en ambos y luego fuéramos presas de un ataque de risa.

Hacía cada vez más frío y aunque yo no podía sentirlo, pues me encontraba bien abrigada, él comenzó a temblar levemente.

— Gracias —le dije tímidamente mientras le regresaba su túnica.

Me miró de una manera que nunca lo había hecho, con un afecto que aunque no podía creer que fuera verdad, tampoco parecía ser fingido. Sonriendo y devolviéndole la mirada de complicidad, me levanté del asiento para regresar al Gran Comedor con él tras de mí.

— Espera, Hermione —me detuvo justo a mitad del camino mientras lo miraba desconcertada, volvió a besarme y luego se fue, dejándome estática, clavada en el mismo sitio cuando noté que alguien más me miraba: Ron.


	5. Empezando de cero

**Capítulo V. Empezando de cero  
><strong>

**_HERMIONE:_**

Sentí como si un gran balde de agua fría cayera sobre mí y un vacío enorme se expandiera dentro de mí. Esto no podía estar pasando. Durante un momento, me había dejado llevar por la infinita dulzura que Draco me había mostrado, me había olvidado por completo de Ron, quien ahora se encontraba frente a mí, como si hubiera sido víctima de la peor maldición. «_¿A caso Ron sentía por mí, lo mismo que yo por él? No, eso n es posible.»_ Pero podía serlo, de otra forma ¿por qué ahora me miraba de esa forma? Estaba boquiabierto, totalmente pálido y con una expresión de profunda decepción: Parecía a punto de desmayarse. Aún sin saber qué hacer y comencé a caminar lentamente hacia él, que luego de unos segundos, en los que pareció percatarse de mi intención, giró sobre sus talones y se echó a correr. Caminaba a prisa detrás de él, quería alcanzarlo, pero no sabía qué lograría con eso. «_Yo quiero a Ron, pero él a mí no. En cambio, Malfoy… sí»_.

**_RON:_**

Lavender parecía aburrida y se marchó con las gemelas Patil mientras yo conversaba con Neville, cuando la vi salir hacia los terrenos «_Es ahora o nunca» _pensé al imaginarla completamente sola. Pero el destino era un contendiente estupendo y justo cuando me disponía a salir detrás de ella, Lavender, que venía de regreso al Gran Salón, me tomó de la mano arrastrándome hasta la pista de baile. Me sentía como un prisionero tonto, mi salvación (Hermione), se encontraba ahí y yo no la buscaba.

— ¿No tienes sed? —le pregunté mientras me alejaba de Lavender.

— Sí —sonrió esperando que me ofreciera a ir por unas bebidas.

— Bueno... de todos modos estoy un poco cansado —respondí mientras me alejaba y salía del Gran Comedor dejándola ahí como una tonta, pero no podía evitarlo, debía elegir entre quedar bien con Lavender o ir tras Hermione y mi respuesta final era más que obvia.

Caminé más aprisa preguntándome en dónde podría encontrarse después de los minutos que había perdido y la vi acercándose caminando junto a Malfoy. «_Sólo están caminando»_ me dije, pero entonces presencié el acto más horrible de mi vida: Malfoy besando a Hermione… MI HERMIONE.

Fue como si me hubieran rodeado cientos de dementores, el frío llenó mis pulmones y la desesperanza inundó hasta el rincón más remoto de mi ser. El mundo se desmoronó sobre mí y yo no lo podía creer, porque lo más sorprendente de todo, era que ella parecía aceptar el beso. Apenas se marchó, ella pareció salir del trance en el que la había dejado; su rostro cambió completamente.

Yo no podía reaccionar, seguramente daba la impresión de estar a punto de desmayarme, cosa que no era tan lejana a la realidad que me golpeaba. Luego ella comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia mí y yo reaccioné estúpidamente: Me di la vuelta y comencé a correr, no sabía a dónde ir, pero algo era seguro, no quería que me alcanzara. Necesitaba desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, encontrar un sitio lejano en el cual pudiera perderme y olvidarme de ella, para siempre…_  
><em>

**_HERMIONE:_**

Sin saber exactamente lo que le diría, decidí seguirlo, pero él no dejaba de correr. Las ideas daban vueltas y vueltas en mi mente, por un momento lo único que deseé fue alcanzarlo, llegar hasta él y pedirle perdón. Me sentía la peor persona del mundo. «_Draco_» Ese era otro de los pensamientos que invadían mi cabeza mientras corría detrás de Ron. ¿Acaso lo había hecho únicamente por molestar a Ron o es que de verdad sentía algo por mí? «_¡Eso no importa! ¡Tienes que alcanzar a Ron!_» me gritó una voz dentro de mi cabeza. Sea como sea, lo único que sentía en ese momento era una enorme necesidad de decirle a Ron lo mucho que lo quería, que sentía mucho no haberle dado la pulsera primero y que Draco no significaba nada para mí, que no era nada de lo que él se imaginaba… sin embargo, no logré alcanzarlo.

Lo escuché gritar la contraseña a la Sra. Gorda y pasar a toda prisa por el agujero que conducía a nuestra Sala Común. Una vez adentro, sólo alcancé a ver que subía a toda prisa a su dormitorio y a pesar de que podría haber entrado y forzarlo a que me escuchara un momento, algo me detuvo…

**_RON:_**

Pensé en detenerme y dejar que me alcanzara, pero al mismo tiempo, no deseaba saber nada más de ella, así que corrí como nunca lo había hecho, huí directo al castillo y una vez dentro, hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Ojalá hubiera entrado ahí como tantas veces, obligándome a escucharla, y así, sin tener que soportar la presencia de nadie más, podría decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, besarla y dejar atrás todo lo ocurrido en los terrenos, pero no fue así: Ella no entró.

**_HERMIONE:_**

El día siguiente fue como un _déjà vu_: Ron Weasley, el chico más temperamental que conozco, se comportaba como si nada hubiera pasado, tal parece que quería regresármela. Actuó justo como yo lo había hecho el día siguiente a su rechazo, ese día en el que a pesar de que me había dolido su negativa, lo había tratado con indiferencia. Quiso hacerme creer que nada había pasado, pero aún así no podía mirarlo.

— ¿Entonces te vio? —Ginny no podía creer lo que le estaba contando— ¿Mi hermano vio que Draco te besó?

— Sí, Ginny —le respondí yo dejándome caer de nuevo sobre la cama de su dormitorio—. Ron nos vio y puso una cara como si se quisiera morir. No lo entiendo.

— ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes, Hermione? ¡Ron está enamorado de ti! No es posible que me digas que n entiendes eso. ¡Dile lo que pasó! Mi hermano podrá ser un bruto a veces, pero sé que lo entenderá.

— No creo que sea cierto lo que dices, Ginny —suspiré intentando imaginar que pudiera ser cierto que también me quería—, pero la verdad es que Draco no significa nada para mí y necesito decírselo a Ron.

**_RON:_**

Si bien era cierto que estaba profundamente herido y resentido por lo que vi, decidí no darle importancia. Hermione me había demostrado que mi rechazo no le había afectado, así que decidí hacer lo mismo y tratarla como siempre, pero ella no me miraba; sé que se sentía mal, estaba arrepentida.

— Eso no puede ser cierto —me decía Harry cuando terminé de contarle lo que sucedió—, ella está loca por ti, ¿cómo puede ser cierto lo que me estás diciendo?

— Lo es, Harry, y no sabes lo mucho que me duele eso.

No era simplemente el hecho de descubrir que Hermione no tenía interés en mí, sino que además de todo, prefería a Draco Malfoy, el peor sujeto que pudo haber elegido de entre todos nuestros compañeros de curso.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Sé que parece que había desaparecido, pero no es así... supuestamente, esta historia ya la tengo corregida y terminada, así que en teoría, debería estar terminando de subirla pronto, aunque puede ser que tarde un poco, en lo que avanzo un poco más con las que me faltan por leer y editar. Muchas gracias por su paciencia y por seguir por aquí.

Saludoxxx


	6. La guerra y el amor

**Capítulo VI. La guerra y el amor  
><strong>

**_HERMIONE:_**

A la hora de la comida, nuevamente tuve que acercarme a ellos, no podía pasarme la vida entera evitando a mis dos mejores amigos; así que me senté al lado de Rn, pensé que tal vez después de comer podríamos hablar tranquilamente, empezaría la conversación con algún tema irrelevante y luego podría desviar el punto hasta llegar a lo que me interesaba, pero no fue así… Me quedé callada un buen rato, mientras Harry y él hablaban de Quidditch hasta que de pronto Ginny se acercó a mí y murmuró:

— Ahí viene Malfoy.

Me quedé petrificada, no sabía qué hacer, ni cómo actuar frente a él, pero sobre todo, no sabía qué haría con Ron presente. Giré mi rostro y lo miré, fueron unos cuantos segundos, la primera vez que mis ojos y los suyos se cruzaban desde la noche anterior; entonces me tomó por sorpresa, pero no puedo negar que el momento siguiente, fue el más feliz desde que había llegado a Hogwarts.

**_RON:_**

Había tantas cosas que quería decirle, tantas cosas que pensé y que planeaba decirle mientras Harry no paraba de hablar sobre Quidditch. Tenía que decirle l que sentía, debía conquistarla a como diera lugar y esta vez sería en serio, no como la noche anterior; pero entonces escuché a mi hermana susurrar el nombre de Malfoy y al verlo venir en dirección nuestra, mirando fijamente a mí Hermione, no pude evitar mirarla a ella.

En ese momento me parecía incluso más hermosa que la noche anterior, con sus ojos castaños fijos en los míos, con esa expresión de sorpresa, que no pude evitarlo; tenía que tomar una decisión y así fue: Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la acerqué a mí, reduciendo la distancia que aún existía entre nosotros y besándola como había deseado hacerlo desde hace tanto tiempo. Definitivamente ese fue el momento más feliz de mi vida desde que había pisado Hogwarts.

No podría describir las millones de sensaciones que sentí por todo mi cuerpo, fue como despertar de un mágico sueño, o mejor aún, fue como entrar en él. Sentí sus manos aferrarse a mi espalda y cómo después de unos segundos, parecía recobrar el sentido y responderme.

Lentamente nos separamos, yo no podía evitar sonreírle aún con mis manos acariciando su rostro y ella totalmente sonrojada. Draco se había esfumado de la misma manera en que había aparecido y unos segundos después, cuando la razón pareció apoderarse nuevamente de Hermione, se levantó y salió corriendo del Gran Comedor con Ginny siguiéndola muy de cerca.

Después de mi gran victoria, ahora me sentía completamente desolado y triste, sin saber qué hacer y a dónde buscarla. Hermione no apareció más a lo largo de todo el día, tal vez había sido una mala idea besarla, pero fue lo único que pude pensar en ese momento. Tenía que hablar con ella, explicarle las cosas, decirle lo que sentía, pero esperaría a que ella estuviera dispuesta a escucharme.

**_HERMIONE:_**

Fue tan diferente al beso de Draco, había algo en este que me había hecho temblar desde la punta del pie hasta la punta del cabello, un cosquille que recorrió todo mi ser y que parecía ser justo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. Pero entonces el beso terminó y Draco ya no estaba, algo extraño me sucedió; estaba completamente aturdida y confundida, sin saber qué hacer o qué decirle. Siempre había existido ese sentimiento especial por Ron, ese que últimamente había crecido tanto que ni cuenta me di cuando se transformó en lo que era ahora, pero ahora me daba cuenta que lo que había pasado la noche anterior con Draco, había hecho surgir algo más en mí y así, confundida como estaba, salí corriendo y me encerré en mi dormitorio.

— ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Ginny horas más tarde.

— En realidad no lo sé —le respondí con total honestidad—, me siento rara, como si hubiera hecho algo malo —y era verdad, me sentía como si estuviera jugando con ambos—. Quiero a Ron, siempre ha sido así, pero creo que Draco despertó algo en mí la otra noche y no sé qué hacer.

— Bueno —a pesar de que se trataba de su hermano y su enemigo mayor, Ginny demostraba ser una gran amiga conmigo—, esa es una decisión que tú y nadie más que tú, debe tomar —me abrazó y besó mi frente—. Buenas noches.

— ¿Ginny? —se detuvo un momento antes de salir— ¿Cómo vas con Harry?

— Saldremos a Hogsmeade el próximo sábado —respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

— Me alegra —ya era justo que a alguien le salieran bien las cosas para variar un poco.

— Deberías pedirle a Ron que vaya contigo.

— No sé que voy a decirle, Ginny —la miré sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionaría, pero intentando ser lo más honesta posible—. No sé qué hacer.

En ese preciso momento, Parvati entró al dormitorio— Hermione, Ron quiere hablar contigo.

Ginny me miró esperando una negativa de mi parte, pero no pude hacerlo— En seguida bajo —fue lo único que pude responder, a pesar de no estar lista aún para enfrentarlo.

Me levanté de la cama, me acomodé la túnica y me dispuse a bajar a la Sala Común.

**_RON:_**

Lo estuve pensando detenidamente y llegué a la conclusión de que no podía dejar pasar más tiempo, debía actuar ahora, antes de que Malfoy tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo, antes de que él con sus recursos ilimitados y todo su dinero, pudiera ganarme a la chica que he amado toda la vida. Llegué a la Sala Común y le pedí a Parvati que subiera a decirle que quería hablar con ella, así, aprovechando que el lugar se encontraba prácticamente desierto, podría aprovechar para decirle todo. Fui directo al grano, le dije absolutamente todo, y aunque me dijo que necesitaba tiempo para pensar bien las cosas, cuando se fue me dejó la gran satisfacción de saber que me correspondía.

**_HERMIONE:_**

Apenas puse un pie en la alfombra de la Sala Común, me di cuenta que había sido un error haber bajado; la habitación se encontraba completamente vacía, no entendía por qué, si a esta hora ya debería estar abarrotada de gente que vuelve de la cena, pero no quise moverle más al asunto. Ron se encontraba sentado en nuestro sillón preferido junto a la chimenea, mirando el fuego como si estuviera decidiendo las palabras correctas que usaría cuando me presentara y sin notar mi presencia aún. Tosí levemente y automáticamente dirigió su mirada hacia mí.

— Hermione, yo… —comenzó poniéndose de pie y acercándose a mí.

— No digas nada —hice un movimiento con mi mano que le indicó que debía mantenerse en su sitio—. Sé que viste lo que pasó con Draco anoche…

— Eso no importa —me sonrió dulcemente—, ya lo he olvidado.

«_Pero yo no»_ pensé— Parvati dijo que querías hablar conmigo —cambié de tema intentando sacar por unos minuto a Draco de mi mente— ¿Qué sucede?

— Tengo algo que decirte —su sonrisa perdió un poco de fuerza y pude notar cómo se iba sonrojando levemente—, necesito ser sincero contigo; ya no puedo más —me miró de una forma en la que jamás lo había hecho y lentamente se acercó a mí hasta estar justo enfrente, tomó suavemente mi mano y me miró a los ojos—. Me gustas demasiado, Hermione… no —corrigió mirando ahora sus zapatos—, no me gustas, es mucho más que eso… mucho más que sólo quererte… —levantó nuevamente su mirada y algo en él me hizo saber qué era lo que venía y que era completamente sincero— Estoy enamorado de ti… desde siempre, desde el primer momento en que te vi hace ya más de 6 años en el tren —yo no podía responder, estaba completamente petrificada—. Yo… quisiera saber… si soy correspondido.

— Si me hubieras dicho eso antes la respuesta hubiera sido que sí —le dije sin pensar, pero al momento en que su rostro se ensombreció me di cuenta que había sido un error —. Ron, necesito tiempo —acaricié su rostro con mi mano libre—. Yo también siento algo por ti que es demasiado fuerte para poder definirlo, por eso te invité al baile… quería ir contigo —me sonrió de nuevo—. Sin embargo, tú viste lo que pasó, no sé qué fue exactamente, pero Draco logró confundirme.

— Entiendo.

— No quiero lastimarte, porque a pesar de todo, eres mi mejor amigo —era verdad, aparte de ser el chico que amaba, era mi mejor amigo—. Quiero pensar bien las cosas, quiero saber si esto que me hace dudar es sólo por lo que pasó, quiero estar realmente segura de que eres tú a quien quiero y no lastimar a nadie —le besé en la mejilla—. Serás el primero en saber, te lo prometo —y así, sin decir nada más, me di la vuelta y subí a mi habitación nuevamente.

Ron lo entendió de maravilla. A la mañana siguiente se comportaba con normalidad, tenía algunos detalles de caballerosidad conmigo, pero no volvió a tocar el tema y parecía intentar no presionarme para que lo eligiera a él. Yo, por otro lado, estaba totalmente confundida, incluso más que la noche anterior y parecía que el destino se empeñaba en enredar más las cosas, pues en la clase de pociones, Snape nos hizo trabajar en parejas y terminé nada más ni nada menos que con Draco Malfoy, que aunque se mostraba bastante amable, se portaba algo distante y frío.

— ¿Te gusta Weasley, verdad? —me tomó por sorpresa su pregunta, pero era justo que la hiciera.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Necesito saberlo, Hermione —volvió a mirarme como esa noche, lleno de inseguridad y de miedos—. Me gustas demasiado y quiero que salgas conmigo.

— Draco, seré honesta contigo —su rostro parecía sereno y tranquilo, pero podía ver en sus ojos lo turbado que se encontraba—. Necesito tiempo, para pensar, para asimilar todo lo que está ocurriendo; dame tiempo —y así sin más, seguimos trabajando sin dirigirnos la palabra.

**_DRACO:_**

Yo soy Draco Malfoy, perteneciente a la casa de Slytherin y orgulloso hijo de dos de las familias de sangre limpia más respetables de la historia, los Malfoy y los Black; criado bajo la creencia de que la magia sólo es para aquellos que son dignos, entiéndase, para los descendientes de magos y que no poseemos ni una sola gota de sangre muggle en nuestras venas. Los sangre sucias siempre fueron lo más bajo que podía encontrar en mi camino, carecían por completo de importancia para mí y lo único que me interesaba, era librar a Hogwarts de esa escoria. Eso ha cambiado ahora.

Desde que puse un pie por primera vez en Hogwarts, incluso desde antes (en el tren), mis máximos rivales siempre fueron San Potter y sus amigos, Weasley, un traidor a la sangre de primera y Granger, la asquerosa sangre sucia, que por obra y gracia de quién sabe quién, había logrado entrar al colegio.

Sin embargo, sin darme cuenta y gracias a las estúpidas ideas de Dumbledore, nuestro director adorador de los muggles, que ideo un baile para el sexto año, todo lo que siempre había creído, terminó cambiando por completo.

Pansy Parkinson había sido lo más cercano a una novia que había tenido en toda la vida; no era que no me gustaran las chicas, sino que no me interesaba salir con ninguna de las amargadas y estúpidas chicas huecas de Slytherin. Además, padre ya tenía un arreglo con no sé qué familia de sangre pura para que su hija y yo nos casáramos, así que en realidad, las chicas me tenían sin cuidado. Acepté ir con Pansy al baile, pero la verdad, hacía algún tiempo que una chica rondaba mis pensamientos y era tan absurdo que me intrigaba mucho más.

Me había enterado que Granger había invitado a la comadreja Weasley para que la acompañara al baile, pero él ya había aceptado a otra chica y ella terminó yendo con Finnigan… en algún momento llegué a pensar que tal vez, si la relación entre ella y yo fuera diferente, hubiera pensado en mí antes de cualquier otro… pero unos segundos después, recordé quién era ella y quién era yo… ese pensamiento se esfumó.

Cuando al fin llegó el día del baile me encontraba totalmente desanimado, no tenía absolutamente nada de ganas de ir, pero le había dado mi palabra a Pansy y como todo Malfoy, tenía que cumplir. Baile una o dos piezas con mi pareja, pero no podía más, no tenía ánimo y terminé por salir a los jardines, intentando ver desde la distancia a Grang… Hermione… y como si hubieran escuchado mis súplicas, ahí estaba ella: tan hermosa como siempre.

Me sentía totalmente estúpido ahí, mirándola desde lejos como un maldito cobarde; Draco Malfoy nunca había sido un cobarde. Sin embargo, apenas noté que se había levantado y caminaba en dirección hacia a mí, no pude evitar salir corriendo y esconderme en el primer lugar que encontré, para después salir y seguir observándola. Se dirigió a los jardines, completamente sola, en medio de la noche y con el frío que comenzaba a sentirse. Sin dudar ni un segundo, me puse en marcha sin hacer ruido siguiendo sus pasos; todo sucedió demasiado rápido entonces y cuando me di cuenta, me encontraba besándola.

Y como era de esperarse, todo terminó por complicarse aún más, ya que la presencia de Weasley aminoraba mis esperanzas de conquistarla; después de todo, todo Hogwarts sabe que esos dos han estado enamorados desde el primer momento, sólo ellos parecen no notarlo.

Pero tenía que luchar por ella, tenía que ganarme su amor.

**_RON:_**

Si en algún momento llegué a pensar que tenía la batalla ganada, al verlos ahí, trabajando tan bien en pareja en clase de pociones, supe que debería esforzarme de verdad para conseguir su amor. Sé que ella sentía algo por él y si no actuaba pronto, podría perderla; no iba a darme por vencido, lucharía contra él y todo aquel que se me pusiera en frente, pelearía por ella aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

Lamentablemente, mi más grande rival en esta ocasión fue el tiempo, ya que justo después del baile de Navidad, debíamos ir a nuestras casas a pasar las fiestas con nuestras familias y en esta ocasión, ella se iría con sus padres, por lo que la perdería de vista por dos semanas enteras. Así que pese a mi habitual decisión de no escribir cartas durante las vacaciones, una de esas tardes, me senté a escribirle unas cuantas líneas que terminé enviando con Pig.

**_HERMIONE:_**

Parecía que el mundo estaba totalmente en mi contra, conspirando contra mí y mi corazón, confundiendo todo lo que hasta días antes había sido siempre claro. Las cosas cada vez estaban peor y lo que antes sentía por Ron ahora estaba entre nieblas… quise pensar, aclarar mi mente… decidí irme a casa durante las vacaciones, totalmente aislada del mundo mágico, de Ron y de Draco. Pero como era de esperarse, ese par de tercos obstinados que hasta parecía que pensaban igual, decidieron escribirme y recibí sus cartas, justo el mismo día.

La que más me sorprendió y sin duda era la que moría por leer era la de Ron, el terco que siempre se negaba a escribirme.

_Mi querida Hermione:_

_ Siento mucho las molestias que te he provocado los últimos días y de verdad que no deseo involucrarte en problemas de este tipo nuevamente, pero estoy totalmente consciente de la situación y estoy seguro que en estos momentos ya habrás recibido o estarás por recibir cartas de mi ahora rival de amor, así que sólo me queda una opción: deseo luchar por ti, porque eres la única mujer que me ha interesado de verdad en la vida, por tu inteligencia, tu belleza tan natural, tu amabilidad, y por todo el conjunto de maravillosas características que te componen. Además, me disculpo por haber sido tan tonto para no aceptar desde hace tiempo mis sentimientos por ti, porque sin duda: fuiste, eres y serás siempre la mujer para mí… sin más que agregar me despido sólo por ahora esperando poder verte pronto._

**_DRACO:_**

Durante las vacaciones de Navidad fui confinado a la Mansión Malfoy, soportando una y otra vez las palabras despectivas de padre hacia la gente que era como mi Hermione, a esas personas que desde siempre las conocí como sangre sucias y que despreciaba como tal. No podía negar que esas ideas habían estado muy arraigadas en mí durante años, que de hecho, hacía pocos meses había notado la verdadera esencia de Hermione y los prejuicios habían quedad erradicados de mi cabeza y de mi corazón. Con padre y madre a la espera de mi próximo compromiso con la menor de las Greengrass, no podía si quiera mencionar la posibilidad de salir con alguien más, pero sobre todo, no podía ni mencionar el nombre de una… sangre sucia… Así que haciendo acopio de mi valor, le escribí una carta en la que ponía todo mi corazón.

_Mi adorada Hermione:_

_Realmente me encuentro arrepentido de tantas cosas que te hice durante años, todos los insultos que recibiste de mi parte y tantos desplantes y altanería. Creo que de cierta manera, ese fue el mejor modo que encontré de cerrar mis ojos y mi corazón a una persona tan maravillosa como tú; pero no puedo más. No sé qué está sucediendo conmigo, porque desde el momento en que probé tus labios no soporto la angustia de estar tan lejos de ti, porque tu ausencia es como una espada que penetra en mi pecho y se hunde en mi corazón, que lo traspasa y desangra sin piedad… y es que el tenerte tan cerca y no poder tocarte es una agonía constante… pero tenerte tan lejos y saber que Weasley podría estar contigo, que podría ganarme tu corazón, es mil veces peor. No sé qué es lo que sientes ni lo que pensarás al leer estas líneas, pero quisiera decirte que quiero ganarme tu amor… a costa de mi propia vida, si es necesario._

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Con una enorme disculpa, aquí va un nuevo capítulo de "El fox terrier, la nutria y el hurón", siento la demora, intetaré que no se repita.


End file.
